The Quiddicth Match
by muggleinlove
Summary: My second entry into the Steamy Movie Crossover Contest. Lemony Twilight/Harry Potter Crossover. Bella/Edward.
1. Chapter 1

**Steamy Movie Crossover Contest**

**Name of story: The Quiddicth Match**

**Penname: Muggleinlove**

**Movie or TV Show: Harry Potter**

**Main Character Pairing: Edward Cullen/Bella Swan**

**POV: Bella Swan**

**To read the rest of the entries go to the Steamy Movie Crossover Contest C2.**

**If you want to see the rules for this contest go to TheThreeSmutketeers profile page.**

**Or**

**ObessingoverEdward, Jayeliwood, or TheSpoiltOne-amanda2505 profile pages.**

**If you have any questions about the contest, contact them.**

**Contest ends February 5, 2009**

**If you'd like to see the other entries in this contest, check out the C2.**

**Bella Swan, 7****th**** year, Ravenclaw**

It was the Quidditch final, and I literally felt myself buzzing with excitement and anticipation. I wasn't into the sport, I was a muggle born. And, had never heard of the sport until seven years ago. But, today's game was special even to me. It was the last game I would witness as a student at Hogwarts, and my house had made it to the final. It was Ravenclaw vs. Hufflepuff.

"Let's get going, Bella! We need to go to breakfast." Jasper, my best friend and Ravenclaw Captain and Seeker, urged. "I need my energy to flatten your boyfriend's team today." He joked causing me to hit his arm.

"Don't start," I warned with glare before he followed me down to the Great Hall for breakfast. The only problem with today's game was that it matched up my best friend versus my boyfriend. A fact neither one had left alone.

"It's not my fault you fraternize with the enemy." He defended, but I refused to edge him on. I was not going to have this conversation with him again.

"Your friends with Edward." I pointed out as I scanned the Hufflepuff table to see if Edward had arrived.

"But not when it comes to Quidditch." He replied as we sat down at our table,

"Good luck, Jazz!" Alice piped in, giving him a small kiss on the cheek. Alice, Jasper, and I had been friends since we had started Hogwarts. But, neither one of them had acknowledged their feelings for the other. They were made for each other, yet they refused to see it.

"Will you be cheering for me?" He asked Alice. I had to at least pretend not to notice their little bit of flirting. They needed to figure it out between them soon, or they wouldn't have a chance. Not in school anyway.

"I'll be the loudest one in the stadium." She assured him just before the entire Hufflepuff table erupted in applause. The Hufflepuff Quiddicth Team had just entered the Great Hall led by their Captain and my boyfriend, Edward Cullen.

I silently cheered for him sending him a great big smile. We had agreed to meet outside the Great Hall after breakfast and before the game. It was quite the hassle to spend time together when we didn't share a common room.

"Remember, you're in Ravenclaw." Jasper seethed, returning my attention to our table.

"I know! Do you not see the scarf?" I asked in annoyance. I was wearing the blue and bronze Ravenclaw scarf.

"Just making sure you're not turning into a traitor." He answered before signaling the team that it was time to head out to the field. "The celebration will be in our common room, tonight."

"Good luck," I said with a bright smile before our team was off with the cheers of the entire Ravenclaw table.

I finished my toast a few minutes later finding that Edward was already heading out of the Great Hall by himself. The game was still a little less than hour away, giving us only about five minutes to ourselves.

"Save me seat, Alice." I said before standing up. She gave me a small nod.

"Of course, Bella. Go wish your man luck." She urged before I almost ran out of the hall.

"Blue and bronze," Edward said in disgust, picking up the ends of my scarf. "I tend to forget that you're on the enemy's team."

"Shut up and kiss me." I replied before hushing him with a searing kiss. His tongue darted into my mouth and began massaging mine. I allowed him full control of the kiss, simply relishing the feeling of his arms wrapped around me.

"That is one hell of a good luck kiss." He stated before kissing my lips sweetly. "Are you seriously not going to be cheering for me?"

"Edward," I warned, his lips jutting out in a pout.

"I cheer for you every other game, but I'm morally obligated to cheer for my house." I explained as my hands massaged his shoulders and arms. "Plus, you'll do fine without me, you always do."

"Excuse me for wanting my girlfriend to cheer for me," He added as I ran my hands through his unruly hair.

"I promise to make it up to you," I purred, kissing his lips softly before trailing my lips down to his jaw and neck.

"Exactly how are you going to make it up to me?" He questioned his hands sneaking into the inside of my robe and under my school shirt.

"It's my little secret," I teased, pressing my lips to his.

"Cullen!" I heard a booming voice say. "Stop engaging the enemy!"

"I'm coming, Emmett!" Edward growled angrily causing me to giggle. The entire Hufflepuff team was now standing less than ten feet away from us.

"You can console her once we pound her house." He added, winking at me jokingly.

"Be careful!" I warned, Edward sensing that he was about to pull away from my embrace. "I want no trips to the Hospital Wing for either house."

"I'll be good." He promised with an innocent smile.

"Good luck!" I wished before he gave me a quick kiss and running off to join Emmett and the rest of his team.

I made my way slowly to the Quidditch field watching the celebrations that had already begun. There were students laughing and screaming in favor of the their preferred team. Even the Gryffindors and Slytherins seemed to have picked a side. I hated having to choose between my own house and my boyfriend, but I did want my house to win. But, if any other house had to win instead, I was all in favor if it being Hufflepuff.

"The game is about to start!" Alice squealed in excitement. I took the seat next to her, cheering as the teams were introduced.

Edward waved at me as he made his way around the pitch before stepping down to shake hands with Jasper. Edward and Jasper were great friends out of the pitch, but were sworn enemies within. And, I was certain that neither one of them were going to go easy on the other. I didn't expect them to.

The game started soon after and I quickly found myself at the edge of my seat. The bludgers soared across the field as the Chasers expertly dodged them. It certainly seemed that each time one team would score a goal, the other team would respond with a goal of their own. Both teams were evenly matched and the deciding factor was being left to Jasper and Edward, the Seekers.

Edward had the better broom, the Firebolt. But, Jasper was smaller and more lightweight. Both had been playing since they could remember, and both had won countless games by catching the snitch.

I watched Edward as he flew higher to scan the pitch. All the while, Jasper mirrored his actions on the other side. I knew it wouldn't be too long before one of them spotted the small golden ball.

"We keep tying!" Alice said in a huff when she noticed that the score was now even at 110.

"I think Jasper spotted it," I whispered to Alice as we both watched Jasper beginning to drift towards the Hufflepuff goals.

"It's there!" Alice said in delight at the same time as Edward noticed just what Jasper was doing.

There was a collective gasp and the cheering became thunderously loud as Edward flattened against his broom zooming towards the Snitch. Jasper did the same. I held my breath as they both raced in the same direction. Who was going to get there first?

I knew who had caught it even before I saw it. The cheers coming from our House informed me that Jasper had caught the Snitch, and had secured us the Quidditch Cup. The roar was deafening, but I found I wasn't as excited as I should be. I was elated that we had won, and was super proud of Jasper. Yet, I also felt bad for Edward.

Edward had trained just as hard as Jasper had. The teams had alternated days in practice, both practicing way past nightfall. Both teams were made up of great players, and both deserved to win.

I ran down to the field hugging Jasper tightly and giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. "That was a great catch!" I complimented causing him to beam with pride.

"I'm glad you liked it." He answered, wrapping his arm around Alice. I smiled as the rest of house celebrated and congratulated Jasper, but my mind was somewhere else. I was looking for Edward.

"You better not miss that party." Jasper warned with a knowing smile. "Tell him I'll talk to him later." He added, the last part in a whisper.

I snaked myself through the crowd finding that most of Hufflepuff and their supporters had left the pitch, and some of the team member were already leaving the changing rooms. I had just the plan, and I knew it would be better than the win.

"Is anybody left in there?" I asked Ben, one of the Hufflpuff Chasers, when he stepped out of the changing rooms.

"Just Edward," he informed me with a small smile before running towards Angela and back towards the school.

I stepped into the changing rooms, feeling the hot steam against my skin. The temperature in the room was sweltering, the air moist. I noticed that no one else was around. Edward was obviously in the showers. I yanked off my robe, scarf, and tie finding Edward's locker and hanging it all there. I carefully slipped out of all my clothes and underwear grabbing a dark blue towel and wrapping it around me.

The shower stalls were all lined up against the wall in a square with an open space in the middle. Edward was standing in the corner with his back towards the entrance. His hands were pushed forward against the wall, his face looking down to the floor as the hot water poured down his body.

I slowly walked towards him, hanging my towel on the adjoining stall. "I thought you could use some company," I said causing him to turn around.

"Shouldn't you be celebrating?" He asked his eyes connecting with mine before raking down my body.

"Edward, this game means nothing to me. I'm exactly where I want to be." I continued taking two steps towards him. "Besides, I think I know a way of making you forget the game."

"How?" He questioned breathlessly as I licked a drop of water as it trailed down his jaw and down to his neck.

"Why don't I show you?" I suggested, allowing my hands to roam his sculpted chest and arms. I placed my lips against his warm skin, kissing and nipping the skin of his chest, my hands working their way around his hips to his behind.

"Bella," he moaned at my attention, lifting my chin and connecting his lips with mine. "Should we be doing this here?"

"Why not?" I said breathlessly. "Just enjoy," I added shimmying my body down his. I kissed the V of his hips, extremely proud of the reaction I had caused. He was completely ready for me.

I softly licked his entire shaft, making him shudder. I kept my ministrations soft and slow, before slowly picking up the pace. I swirled my tongue across his tip savoring the taste of him before taking as much as I could in my mouth.

"Don't stop," he pleaded his fingers massaging my scalp. I pulled away slightly before starting over and setting a comfortable rhythm. "I'm going to…" He gasped, causing me to double my efforts. He exploded in me not much later, and I drank every last drop of him.

I kissed my way back up his stomach and chest, noticing that the entire bathroom was hazy with mist. "Let's take this to the locker area." I said, kissing his lips once more before taking his hand and pulling him out of the showers. I didn't bother to turn them off.

"Sit," I commanded once we had reached the far end of the bench. He complied with my wishes and groaned in pleasure when I straddled his waist. "Is this better than the game?"

"So much better," he agreed in between our kisses. I could already feel him starting to recuperate from our earlier activities.

"I'm glad," I whispered sexily, moving my core against him. I wanted him to be hard and ready for me. We kissed hungrily for a few more minutes before I pushed him back down against the bench, his legs on either side.

I slowly lowered myself onto his length, both of us hissing in pleasure. I moved my hips against his, taking his hands and rubbing them against my body. The feeling of having Edward within me was unexplainable. We had been together for two years, but it was feeling I had never grown accustomed to. It was incredible.

I felt the spring tightening in my stomach with each thrust, and I knew he was waiting for me. I leaned down kissing him wildly just as my walls began to constrict around him. I cried out his name loudly, thankful that the showers were still on and drowned out the noise. His release followed right after mine, his hold on my hips never wavering.

I collapsed onto him, one arm wrapping around me while the other played with my hair. Neither one of us were in a hurry to leave. I wanted to stay where I was forever.

"Don't you have a party to attend?" He asked, kissing the top of my head.

"I already had my party," I clarified with a wink. I didn't need butterbeer and music to have a party. All I needed was Edward, the wizard of my heart.

**A/N: Here is entry number 2! I hope you all enjoyed it. It was a lot of fun to write. If you haven't already go check out my other entry Saving My Life which features Bond Edward. It is also filled of lemony goodness.**

**Tomorrow I will be updating What Happens in Vegas with the wedding chapter. I know you have all been looking forward to it. **

**Remember to go vote on February 5****th****!**

**Muggleinlove**


	2. Voting

**Hello Everyone!**

**I just wanted to remind everyone that voting has started for the Steamy Movie Crossover.**

**You can vote for The Quidditch Match now on the Three Smutketeer's Author Page. There is a link on my profile.**

**Please go check it out and VOTE!**

**You, my readers, are great!**

**Muggleinlove**


	3. VOTE

Hey everyone!

Today is the last day of the SMC Contest and I'm currently in third place. I'm losing by 25 votes, and I really worked hard and would love to win.

I know a lot of you have mentioned how you want a full story out of this one shot. And, I'm making no promises. But, if I do win I will start coming up with a plot line for a complete story out of this.

It's all up to you…

Please go VOTE!!!

Muggleinlove


End file.
